ArasukaGakkou Sutori
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: OCXPrussia Bad Touch Trio BTT Alaska is stuck with France as her stalker, but who would've guessed that Prussia would save her? Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Alaska POV**

**~*~**

**Asdjsakfjhakljsf**

**~*~**

**:D I love this story~ I'll probably have lots of chapters up before I stop posting for a really long time!!**

**So, has anyone seen the Austria & Prussia video on Youtube for the Hetalia version of the Vocaloid song 'Seven Weeks War'? It's pure love!! Listen to it while you read!!!**

**http:// www . youtube . com**** /watch?v=ufuqTGCZ8WM**

**Also, what is the proper term for someone who starts something but never finishes it? Me and my English teacher couldn't figure it out~**

**And did anyone know that Graphospasm is the term for Writer's Block?**

**I have selective Graphospasm, then~**

**~*~**

I screamed, running as fast as I could down the school hallways.

My current stalker (because I seem to be a pedo-magnet) was running after me, trying desperately to get at me.

And who could it be but one of the boys from the school's only gang, the Bad Touch Trio?

I stumbled over a backpack and fell on my back. Francis tripped over my foot and landed on his face.

"Ow…" he moaned, sitting up and holding his bleeding nose.

I rubbed the small of my back and glared at him. "That's what you get for wasting lunch time by chasing after me."

But then his nose bled even worse when he looked down at my position. I hadn't noticed until then, but my legs were spread wide and my skirt was being disobedient and showing my underwear.

I shrieked and pulled my skirt down.

France then proceeded to tackle me.

I shrieked loudly, even though he was only placing kisses on my neck.

I mustered up all of my breath and screamed as loud as I possibly could.

And who was to come to my rescue but another one of the BTT members?

Gilbert, the one who had the silvery hair, rolled his eyes and pulled Francis off of me by his short blonde ponytail.

Francis muttered another groan of pain and clutched his head. "OWWW!!!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, but quickly stood up. "That's what you get, Frenchie!!" I then pulled down the hem of my skirt as much as I could so it would cover up my underwear, and I began to fix my now-messy hair.

Gilbert just laughed. "You're such a pedo, old man!"

Francis pouted. "But, _mon ami_, age does not dictate the power of _l'amour_!"

I wondered what they meant before I remembered that Francis was a year ahead of me.

I blushed furiously. "Perverted bastard…" I mumbled, turning on my heel to walk back to the cafeteria.

But I was stopped by someone grabbing my wrist.

I immediately (by reflex) elbowed whoever it was in the chest, but it wasn't easily-injured Francis.

I turned and saw that it was Gilbert.

I felt my eyes widen. _I'm in a hallway. Alone. With just two boys, one being my perverted stalker, and the other his friend._

I sucked in air to scream, but he quickly clapped his hand over my mouth. "Don't scream! The awesome me doesn't want to get in trouble for no reason."

He didn't remove his hand from my face.

"I just wanted to say sorry for Francis."

I looked at Gilbert curiously. One thing you learn when you have a rack and legs like mine was never trust any boy. Especially if they are in anyway in relation with a stalker.

I glared at him. He quickly straightened up. "I mean, the awesome me isn't such a wuss that I have to apologize, but I know that Francis is a total idiot, and I don't want him scaring all of the girls in school."

He removed his hand from my face, but I still kept the look of distrust on my face.

Then he grabbed Francis by the arm and winked at me. "Just scream if you need my help again, 'kay?"

Then he dragged Francis away.

~*~

I sat next to my friends at my usual spot at our table in the cafeteria. I didn't bother getting a tray.

Toris looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong, Alice?" He gestured to the empty space in front of me, where usually a tray full of food would be placed.

Feliks, the more girly of my two guy friends, raised an eyebrow as he gestured to the bruise hidden by my skirt. I had noticed it before, but now that I looked at it again, there was also a kind of deep cut in the middle of it.

"How'd you, like, get that?" he asked, sounding more curious than worried

I blushed. I still wasn't used to the two boys not caring if they saw up my skirt or not. I naturally pulled the hem of my skirt down a little.

"Stalker-tackled-me," I said hurriedly, feigning interest instead at his painted nails. "Oh, wow, where'd you get your nails done at, Feliks?" I asked.

He smirked and began to go on about how he had gone to best place he could find or whatever. I wasn't actually listening.

Toris—or 'Liet,' as Feliks affectionately called him—continued looking at my leg, a frightened look on his face.

"You need to have that looked at…" he said quietly.

I brushed it off. "No I don't. I'll be fine. I get injured all the time~ You know that, Toris!" I faked a smile. Though the cut was actually starting to sting a little…

He gave me one of his 'I know that you're lying' looks, and I sighed in defeat.

Feliks continued talking as Toris stood up.

"—but then I was, like, totally all 'I don't have to pay you a, like, tip, if I don't totally want to!' But they were like—"

Toris coughed loudly. Feliks looked up at him. "Like, what is it, Liet?"

"I'm going to go fix up Alice's cut, okay?"

Feliks shrugged. "Sure~" Then Feliks grinned. "Just don't, like, totally molest her!"

Toris blushed and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the cafeteria.

I stifled a laugh. "You know he was just joking, Toris."

Toris sighed. "Yeah…I know…"

He stopped in front of his locker, quickly put in his combination, and opened it.

I noticed that it was filled with pink things—except for the school books. I held back from laughing. "I see Feliks decorated…"

He gave me a look that told me to not say anything more, and then he pulled out a complete First Aid kit.

I didn't say anything. Toris was weird like that, end of story.

He motioned for me to sit down, which I hesitantly complied.

He kneeled in front of me and poured a little rubbing alcohol on a rag, then firmly held my thigh with one hand in case I responded violently while he cleaned my wound.

I fidgeted, not used to a boy touching me like that.

"I'm not going to tell you when I'm going to—" and then he didn't finish his sentence as he cleaned my wound.

I held back from screaming and bit my lip.

It wasn't the painful treatment that caused me to react weird—it was the fact that I was used to hitting boys if they touched me like this, but I had to suppress the urge to attack him because he didn't care about me like that. (Which I was kind of thankful for. It was kind of refreshing for a boy to see up my skirt and not get a nose bleed.)

He then unrolled a bandage, wrapped it firmly around my thigh, and then tied it off.

He stood up and offered me a hand, which I gratefully took.

I almost fell down, though, and I leaned against his shoulder.

"Urg…stupid medicine making me dizzy…" I mumbled as he steadied me.

"Maybe it's an allergic reaction?" he suggested nervously. He was too motherly for his own good.

I shook my head and gestured for him to put his stuff back up. "No. It just makes me uncoordinated for a while, is all…" I mumbled.

Just then, the bell rang. I sighed and waved at him. "See you after school, Toris!"

He smiled kind of nervously. "Okay. Bye, Alice."

**~*~**

**Lol I'm writing chapter 2 right now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay~ Updating again~**

**I don't know if I've said this before in any of my stories, but I know that lots of people here on fanfiction type the A/N's (before and after the story) AFTER it was written.**

**But, for me, these first A/N's are the very first things I type in a story. It gets me used to the way I want to talk, and it also helps me notice if I make any mistakes.**

**Plus, my mood after I've finished typing a story is "Agh! I want to keep going!!! I don't wanna waste time typing stupid notes!!!"**

**Which is why my end A/N's are usually only a few sentences.**

**XD**

**So, R&R~**

**~*~**

I will admit that I was scared at times like these.

My older brother, Alfred, was jabbering on about anything that popped into his mind, eating a random hamburger, and looking everywhere but the road.

And he was the one behind the wheel.

My fingers clutched the seat anxiously as he almost drove into oncoming traffic.

"Brother, you should really—" I began, but he interrupted me.

"Oh! And McDonald's has this new thing coming up! It's gonna be really cool, and—"

And he continued to talk and keep his eyes on the sides of the road, looking for said fast food place.

But we somehow managed to get back to our home in one piece.

I stumbled out of the car, wondering if I should kiss the ground.

_No, that was acceptable when it was the very first time, but he's driven you every day, so you probably shouldn't…_

I sighed and walked up to the front door, where Alfred was tapping his food impatiently.

He had the car keys, I had the house keys. We kept it at that (because we both are too lazy to get double sets made.)

As I unlocked the three locks that he insisted we needed, he actually asked for me to talk.

"So, what happened to your leg?"

My eyes widened and my hands froze in place. Since when does Alfred ask for others to talk?

I thought about taking his temperature, but decided against it.

"I…fell…Some loser left their bag in the hall while I was running…" Wasn't necessarily a lie.

Alfred gave me a look. "Really? I thought maybe there was some bully who made you fall, or you were being chased by a—" He stopped as he noticed the blush creeping upon my cheeks.

"Who is it?" His face immediately burned with anger.

I widened my eyes. "N-No one, brother. I don't have any stalker right now…"

He gave me the 'I know you're lying' look. Since when does he hang around Toris?

"Who is it? The hero will make them stop!!!" He struck a pose, one hand on his hip and the other in the air.

I chuckled and turned the key, then opened the door. "Brother, what is it with you and being a hero?"

He laughed. "But who else would be if I wasn't?"

I decided to tease him (which I rarely do because he's kind of oblivious). "Oh, but I heard that Kent Clark is going to transfer next year, so maybe you should relax~"

He looked excited. "Really?!" But then his face quickly fell. "B-But…I'm so used to being the hero…" He forlornly took a bite of his burger.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm joking, Brother…"

His eyes lit up. "Really?" He smiled and glomped me, even though I was right next to him.

I felt something sharp digging into my side. I pushed him off, and looked down at the point of injury.

He obliviously walked over to the couch and sat down, still rambling on about whatever. He was used to me pushing him away whenever he attacked me with affection.

I sat that something extremely pointy had cut a hole in my bag (which was only a cloth handbag, so it wasn't much of a big deal.) It had only scratched me through the layers of clothing I was wearing (a t-shirt, an undershirt, and a jacket), but as the recognization came over me, I realized that it could've turned out much worse. (As was proof of my thigh.)

It was a razor blade.

~*~

I laid on my bed strange, so my legs were propped up by the wall, and my head was hanging off the side, to the point where my semi-long blonde hair brushed the floor (I didn't have an under for my bed.)

And I held my arms up for me to see.

It had been almost three months since my last outbreak. There were scars, oh yeah, but they were very, very faint. Usually no one knew about them, except maybe Feliks, Toris, and my brother. Oh, and one really nosy girl by the name of—Elizaveta, was it? She was obsessed with gay sex, is all I know…

And now gracing my ivory skin was a semi-deep, inch-and-a-half long strand of red; a tiny bead of red dripped down from the center, tracing down my arm.

I sat back up, surprised. Usually they hurt—at least, by a little.

Maybe I was used to the cutting?

I heard my brother knock on my door. "Hey, Alice, I'm hungry for dinner!!!" He hollered.

I quickly hid the blade in the top bedside table drawer, underneath a few un-turned in homework papers. I slid on my jacket again, the sleeves hiding the cut. But, just in case, I sat on my arm, putting pressure on the cut.

"Come in!" I half-shouted.

He stepped inside, a pout on his face, and his jacket missing. He had on a white 'I NY' shirt and black jeans. He didn't have any shoes on, which would explain the horrible stench that crawled into my room.

I immediately covered my nose. "Ew, Brother, go wash your feet." Then I realized a strange fact. "You…you didn't just burst in…" _That was what got me caught three months ago._

He gave me a confused look. "What? Since when have I done that?"

"You used to throw open the door and tackle me…"

He nervously laughed. (It wasn't obvious to the human eye, but I shared his blood and knew when he was hiding something.) "Really? I guess I'm too hungry to move, heh…"

I gave him a look and stood up, my hands on my hips. "What are you hiding?"

I gave the same laugh. "What are you talking about, Alice~"

I gave him a look, and his eyes widened.

It was my trademark 'You have five seconds to either run or tell me' look.

He wasted three said seconds deciding whether or not to tell me.

Then he gave me a salute and ran down the hall, trying to make a break for the front door.

I smirked and walked (yes, _walked_) behind him.

Before I even stepped to the stairs, I heard the ear piercing shriek that filled the house.

_Heh, good door alarms are good…_

I smirked and I stood next to my brother, who was covering his ears and cowering against a wall.

I had grown used to the alarm, since I had wasted an entire day during winter break putting it in and practicing putting in the power code.

I gestured to it and put up my hands, while mouthing words. 'Do you want it off?'

He nodded his head furiously.

I then grinned. 'Then tell.'

He shook his head with just as vigor.

My hand moved to the volume button and pointed up.

Finally, he yelled as loud as he could;

"FINE!!"

I then entered the pin—"0704," his birthday (because he's not smart enough to think of that) and it immediately shut up.

He gave a sigh of relief. Then he saw the vicious look on my face.

"So, my dearest darling Brother, what is this secret you are so determined to hide from me?" I said sweetly, reminding myself of my former foster brother, Ivan.

Something flickered over his face, and I realized he was thinking about trying to escape again.

_Is it really that bad…?_

But it quickly went away. He sucked in a sigh and looked at me sheepishly. "I guess I do have to tell you…You know Arthur?"

I rolled my eyes. "How could I _not _know about Arty? You either talk about hamburgers, heroes, or _him_. I think _everyone _we know knows about your little boyfriend—" I cut off when he started blushing furiously.

Which would not be his usual reaction.

"Oh…my…God…" I muttered, looking at him in shock.

My brother…was…

I then held my nose as blood gushed out of it—certain thoughts had popped into my head that I don't want to think about _ever_. _Again._

"Ewwwww!!!!" I wailed.

He looked hurt. "Hey, save it for your Twitter."

"I don't have a stupid Twitter! I have a FaceBook, and a MySpace, but not no Twitter!!"

"Ha! Iggy would've—"

"Complained about me trashing the English language, yeah, I know, you've said it a million times."

He blushed. "Really?"

"No. But he does."

He laughed a little, then gave me a worried look. Blood had stopped draining from my nose, and I simply used my shirt sleeves to clean my face up. "So, you're not mad or anything?"

"About what? How Brother is—"

He covered his ears. "I don't want to hear the word."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not…" Then I had a little 'lightbulb-goes-off-over-your-head' moment.

"How about we celebrate, Brother?"

He gave me a hopeful look. "McDonald's?!"

I purely laughed. "Pfft. _No_."

He looked dejected. "Aww…"

"No, what we're going to do is—" I then looked around the room as if someone was eavesdropping.

He fidgeted in anticipation. "Yeah…?"

I then leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

He gave me a look of horror. "B-But that's illegal!!!"

I gave him a look like he should shut up.

~*~

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! D**

**Lol, any guesses as to what it is? (I swear it isn't anything **_**too **_**bad XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah. I'm grounded...nice. **

**I have this chapter planned out completely. Which means it will turn out nothing like I planned. :P **

**LOL, happened to Lovino: Societa Gallo-Bloccanti, and it will happen again here. It's what happens when I plan stories. **

**See, if I plan it, then I feel like I've already written it, and I don't want to write it again. So I change several details, and it suddenly feels new again! ^^ **

**Of course, when I plan, that's all of my better ideas, gone down the drain. XD **

**Oh well~ I'll try my best to stick to the planning.**

**R&R! Enjoy! Do my laundry! (Not likely, but if you want to, feel free to! ^^)**

"You know it's illegal for you to drive, Alice!" Alfred said, shocked that I would even mention it. Ever since I moved in with him and away from my adoptive family in Alaska, I have been bugging him to let me drive.

"Oh, but Al! You know that I already have my license! I am legally allowed to drive!" I put my face in full puppy-dog, bug-eyed, pleading for my heart _pout_.

"Yes, if you ever happen to go to Alaska again before your birthday, _then _you will be allowed." It was surprising how stickler he could be for rules if they were the laws of the United States.

I sighed. "Please? You'll be in the car with me, and I swear that if a cop pulls me over, I'll use my fake ID."

"Well, you are legally allowed to drive while I'm in there-Wait. Fake ID?" He was obviously shocked at this little tidbit.

I gave him a confused look. "Fake ID? Whenever did anyone say anything like _that_?"

He blinked, confused, and finally gave up. "Okay, I will let you drive, _just so long as we eat McDonald's for dinner_."

I laughed. "When do we not, Brother?"

Several milkshakes and burgers from McDonald's later, I decided that Alfred was in such a good mood that he would allow me to do anything. Which would include driving on my own.

After several _more _burgers, he finally agreed. I eagerly dropped him off back at home and drove the familiar path to Al's old elementary school.

After school hours, anyone (including drug dealers, pedophiles, and kidnappers) is allowed on school grounds. Usually, only local kids and smoking-teens usually want to hang out there. But I was not here to hide from cameras and smoke or to play on the school playgrounds. I was here for The Spot.

Usually, when I wasn't allowed to drive, I would have to walk here. Al and I use to visit here whenever I first moved back with him-we'd play childish games of tag or place bets on who's the better hider when it comes to hide-and-seek.

And my money-winning spot was The Spot.

Whenever a classroom has a door that leads to the outside, it is always placed in a little alcove. And The Spot is an alcove that has another alcove to the left. It tucks in far back enough that nobody even realizes it's there. And while it doesn't get very much light, it's perfect.

The best part about it, of course, was that I was one of the few people who knew about this place. I mean, the school security guards obviously know when they go around the building, checking the outside doors to see if they're locked. And maybe a stray kitty has been here, or something, because there are lots of dead mice corpses and bird feathers, but who cares? It never bothered me.

And I know that no one else has ever been there because one time, I left not only a stack of books in one of the corners, but I also a pair of real Gucci and Dabana sunglasses and my purse. (Which contained an iPod, twenty dollars, my cell phone, and several flashdrives.)

_And none of it was stolen _when I came back two days later to search for it.

So naturally I waltzed to The Spot, as if I wouldn't find a person there.

I crossed the line where you can't and can see into The Spot, and the little light that came into there imediately reflected off Gilbert Beilschmidt's silver hair.

Red eyes turned to mine in shock. "Alice Jones?"

I coughed. "It's not legally Jones, yet. Right now, it's still Braginsky."

He nodded, as if he understood what I meant.

I sat down next to him-kind of. If three to four feet away is next to him.

He looked at me sharply. "You're gonna give away that this place exists if you sit halfway in the light." I edged over by a few inches. He rolled his ruby red eyes and looked back at his hands.

I realized he had his iPod with him.

I blinked back shock. "Since when do you know about this place?"

He was just as surprised. "Since when have _you_?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm more awesome."

"I'm a lady. 'Ladies first.'"

"Age rule."

"I won't give your iPod back if you don't tell me."

He looked at me, confused, because his sleek black iPod was still in his hands. I took advantage of said perplexity by yanking it out of his hands and putting it down my shirt.

He stared at me, half-angry, half-something else.

I'm too lazy to figure it out.

"That's...not awesome," he said angrily.

"Answer the question, Beilschmidt," I said sternly.

"Since school started this year."

I stuck my tongue out. "It's mine, then, because I've known about it longer. I've known since I first moved back in with Alfred."

He rolled his eyes. "That's only a few monthes, Alice."

I rolled my eyes back. "And you're less deserving of this spot."

He was instantly filled with ego-steroids. "I am the core existence of all awesomeness. How can you say the awesome me is less deserving?" He grinned, as if his argument had any value.

"Since we both seem to like sitting here reading, thinking, iPod-listening, and/or bringing-our-laptops-here-and-stealing-the-school's-internet-connection-"

"Woah, the school gives off an unprotected internet connection?"

I smirked and continued, "Then I say we have a duel, a battle of wits, a-"

"And what would that be, oh wise one?" Prussia said with a smirk.

"...a game of hide and seek," I admitted sheepishly.

"I accept your challenge, Alice!" he said with a grin, as if he thought he already won.

"Good. You count to twenty-five!" I stood up to go hide, then stopped. "Unless, of course, you can't count that high..."

He threw an old shoe that had been in The Spot for as long as I remember at me, so I scurried off.

As soon as he said twenty-five, he dashed out, heading straight towards the play place. I, however, had been hiding behind the wall that made part of the first alcove. So I immediately stepped forward in front of The Spot's entryway and smirked. "Gilbert, I win."

He turned on his heel and looked at me in shock. "You little cheat. Your turn to count."

I sighed and began counting. (I won't bore you by typing the numbers.)

"Ready or not, here I-" I turned to look at the playground and saw that he was boredly sitting on a swing.

I blinked and walked up to him. "Gilbert, the point of the game is to not be seen," I said in a tone that implied I was talking to a five year old.

He rolled his eyes. "I got bored of hiding."

I stared at him. "Gilbert, where were you hiding before you sat here?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I got bored of thinking of where to hide."

I rolled my eyes and thumped his forehead. "You're It. Count to twenty-five, and this time don't get bored of looking for me."

He sighed and began. I stood and listened for a few seconds and realized he was counting in another language.

I s'pose nobody gives Gilbert the proper props for his intelligence.

I quickly ran off and, after failing to think of anywhere as good, cheated and hid in The Spot.

"Ready or not, here I come," he yelled. I peeked out from around the corner and saw that he was standing in the middle of the playground. And then he began spouting random crap.

"Heeeyyyy, Alice! You're brother just drove up, and he's looking for you!" he looked around, seeing if I fell for his trick and had revealed myself.

Nope, I used the same tricks on Alfred.

Since he knew he woudn't be able to _convince _me to come out, he was going to get me to give myself away.

"Hey, Alice, how do you say your last name?"

I didn't dare speak up.

"Alice, what's the square root of 16?"

_Four, you imbecile-_Damn. If I had been speaking, I wouldv'e lost.

"You must be pretty stupid and unawesome if you don't even know that it's 32..." he looked around again, waiting for me to correct him.

"Oh, by the way, I love you." My heart skipped a beat. Had he really just said that?

I almost slapped my forehead. How stupid am I? And why the hell did I react like that? I don't even know Gilbert all that well, right? _Right_?

I mean, sure he was really cute, and acted adorable, and saved me from Francis even though Francis is Gilbert's best friend...

But I don't love him. _Riiiigghtt_?

He found me sitting in The Spot and glared at me angrily. "Alice, this is off-limits for hiding."

I rolled my eyes, pushing all thoughts of romance out of my head. I could deal with all that later. "Noooo, only Base is off-limits."

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "How about we call truce?"

I snorted. "If we call truce, then neither of us get anything in return."

He thought about it for a bit and sat next to me. "I can't think of anything..."

I smiled a little. "How about, if we both are here at the same time, we stay and sit with the other, whether they want it or not?"

He laughed. "Alright, you have a deal, Alice."

As I tried to fall asleep that night, I realized I still hadn't thought about what happened.

_Where does someone like Gilbert come up with _fake _love professions to scare someone out?_

_Unless...he actually loves me._

_Pfft. No way. And why do I care?_

_Is it possible that I...love Gilbert Beilschmidt?_

I immediately sat up and screamed "Ew!"

A few seconds later, Alfred sleepily burst in.

"Is it a spider?"

**Wow. This stayed pretty close to the original plan for it. The only thing that changed was that I was going to have Gilbo say "And to think that my strategy was awesome but didn't work..." and then Alice feel kind of sad that it was all just a plan to get her to lose.**

**LOL So I wonder if I will write the two together? Hmm...**

**Reivew! ^^ And I hope you all enjoyed~**


	4. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
